gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Drummer
Unnamed Drummer is the drummer for the New Directions. He plays the drums in most of their performances and in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three, he sings and dances with the club at the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship to make up for lack of members. The Drummer is portrayed by professional drummer, John Lock. Biography Season One Pilot He is seen with the William McKinley High School Jazz Band during the Don't Stop Believin' number. He is also seen in the Can't Fight This Feeling extended number. The Rhodes Not Taken He appears performing in Don't Stop Believin'(Quinn's Version).He is also seen at invitationals with the Jazz Band,he drums in Last Name and also in the final number, Somebody To Love. Vitamin D He drums in both Mash-Ups, It's My Life/Confessions Part II and Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown He is seen in Will's Group's performance of No Air. He is also seen in the episode's final number, Keep Holding On. Mash-Up He is just present in Puck's song, Sweet Caroline. Ballad He is seen in the final number Lean On Me. Hairography He plays the drums in the New Directions mash-up number Hair/Crazy in Love and also for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf performance, Imagine. Mattress He is playing the drums while Rachel tries to teach Finn how to smile for the yearbook with the song Smile. Sectionals He and The Jazz Band go on stage after Rachel sings Don't Rain on My Parade to play You Can't Always Get What You Want as New Directions final number of the competition. At the end of the episode he is seen playing the same "instrument" he used in Vitamin D, now for the song My Life Would Suck Without You. Hell-O He is part of Hello, I Love You and also Rachel's number, Gives You Hell. The Power of Madonna He is in the first Madonna number for the assignment of the week, Express Yourself. He also participates in the mash-up Borderline/Open Your Heart, he doesn't look happy about Finn taking the drums. In the middle of the performance he is seen in a hurry when Finn throws him the drumsticks.He is also part in the New Directions Boys performance, What It Feels Like For a Girl. Bad Reputation Mr.Schuester goes straight to him and says "hit it" to start Ice Ice Baby, this is also the first performance in which he is not involved as a singer. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz Band perform in Rachel's number,Total Eclipse of the Heart. He, along with the rest of the Jazz Band, stays with Rachel after New Directions leaves her alone. Laryngitis He is replaced by Finn in the middle of the Jessie's Girl performance,Finn gives him back the drumsticks but this time in the hands. After this performance he also helps Puck with Lady Is a Tramp .Later in the episode Kurt refers to him as "Gentleman" as a way to start with Pink Houses and according to his face, he's also impressed by Kurt's new outfit. He also participates in The Boy Is Mine performed by Santana and Mercedes. Funk The McKinley High jazz band assists the New Directions by playing a funk number, Give Up The Funk. Journey He is seen on stage in Faithfully,Any Way You Want It/Lovin',Touchin', Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin'. He is also seen in To Sir, With Love. Season Two Audition Even though he's in the choir room Finn is the one who play the drums in Billionaire.He is also seen in Sunshine's first solo, Listen. Britney/Brittany He is at the school assembly and plays the drums in Toxic,even when Sue pulls the fire alarm he stays with the whole band and New Directions. Grilled Cheesus He uses a different kind of drumsticks in Only The Good Die Young. He is also seen in I Want to Hold Your Hand and later in Losing My Religion. Duets He replaces Finn in the middle of Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Later in the episode he is seen alongside the band to help Santana and Mercedes in their duet, River Deep, Mountain High. He is also in the choir room for another Rachel and Finn duet,With You I'm Born Again.He also play the drums in Lucky,the first Fabrevans duet.At the end of the episode he and the Jazz band take part of Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. The Rocky Horror Glee Show He is there while Carl shows Will he can take a part in the musical in Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. Never Been Kissed He is first seen in the girls mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. As an apology to Coach Beiste,the New Directions boys with the Jazz Band perform Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. The Substitute He is in the choir room when Ms. Holliday arrives. He plays the drums in Forget You. Furt Is the first episode in which he is seen in all the performances. He and the Jazz Band play while Sue and Doris Sylvester are singing Ohio. Then he plays the drums in Marry You. At the wedding reception, he is seen playing in Sway and Just the Way You Are. Special Education Even when it is Sectionals time at McKinley, he is just seen in the final number of the episode, Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas New Directions and the Jazz Band go caroling with the song We Need a Little Christmas. During the performance the students in the classroom react negatively to the performance and the teacher throws her shoe at the drums, which results in New Directions fleeing. After Finn rejects Rachel's Christmas present, she asks them to continue with the Merry Christmas Darling performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle He takes part in Rachel and Puck's duet, Need You Now. Later he is seen in the Titans performance, She's Not There. Silly Love Songs He is seen in the song that Puck performs for Lauren, Fat Bottomed Girls. He also helps Artie and Mike in their P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)''number.He is also in Rachel's solo ''Firework,making this performance the 2nd in which he is part but the bassist not. Comeback He is involved in the first number by The Justin Bieber Experience,Baby.After,he is seen in the Diva-Off performance, Take Me or Leave Me. His last scene in this episode is during the first Lauren's solo I Know What Boys Like. Blame It on the Alcohol He is seen in the assembly against alcohol alongside the Jazz Band playing Tik Tok. Sexy He is seen in Holly Holliday's solo Do You Wanna Touch Me(Oh Yeah)''and also in her duet with Will Schuester,Kiss'' but just in the beginning and ending of the performance. Original Song He takes part in five original songs. He plays the drums in Trouty Mouth and immediately after this he takes part in Puck's original song Big Ass Heart. At Regionals he and the Jazz Band are on stage for both New Directions songs Get It Right and Loser Like Me. A Night of Neglect He is on stage when Sunshine sings All By Myself as a way to ask permission to New Directions for chance to participate in their benefit concert. In The Night Of Neglect he is part of I Follow Rivers, performed by Tina and later in Ain't No Way by Mercedes as the final number. Born This Way He is part of Rachel and Quinn's duet I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. He is later seen in I've Gotta Be Me sung by Finn and danced by Mike. While he is having lunch Blaine appears and start singing Somewhere Only We Know, immediately he and the bassist join to the performance. This is the first episode where we know they spend time together,even when very often they performed together. He is also part of Kurt's solo As If We Never Said Goodbye. Rumours He is seen in Dreams performed by April and Will. He is later seen in another duet, I Don't Want To Know by Finn and Quinn.Even when Finn takes the drums in Go Your Own Way he's part of the performance playing for his first time on screen a tambourine. He is also part of the last number for the episode Don't Stop. Prom Queen As Will's idea that people will take turns in the performances as a way for everyone to enjoy the prom, he's replaced in Friday for another drummer. Glee's official drummer takes back his place in I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.He is later seen in the closing number Dancing Queen. Funeral He takes part in all the auditions for a solo for Nationals. He is first seen in Santana's audition song Back to Black and later in Some People performed by Kurt.In the 2nd part of the auditions he is seen on stage for Try A Little Tenderness by Mercedes and his last scene is in Rachel's solo My Man. Season Three The Purple Piano Project He is seen in We Got the Beat and shares the drumsticks with Finn but is replaced and starts playing guitar. After the food fight he is not seen until Kurt and Rachel’s duet of Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead where he is seen playing the Tambourine while the drummer who appears in Prom Queen replaced him in drums. He plays another percussion instrument.,He is involved in Blaine’s audition song for New Directions It's Not Unusual at the McKinley High courtyard. I Am Unicorn He’s seen at Rachel’s audition for the role of Maria, Somewhere. He is also in Kurt’s audition I'm the Greatest Star. He’s finally seen in Blaine’s audition, Something's Coming. Asian F He’s in the 1st number for the episode Spotlight sung by Mercedes.He’s also involved in Mike’s 1st solo,Cool as an audition for a role in West Side Story. Pot O' Gold He is first seen in Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Blaine. He’s later seen in the first Troubletones performance, Candyman. At the end of the episode he is also involved in Take Care Of Yourself by Rory. The First Time He and the Jazz Band are off stage for West Side Story, he is seen in America. Mash Off He takes part in Will and Shelby’s duet,You and I/You and I.During the New Directions mashup I Can't Go for That/ You Make My Dreams he is seen using the same moustache as the boys. He is also in the Troubletones mash-up Rumour Has It/Someone Like You . I Kissed a Girl The Drummer is seen in the first Lady Music Week performance, Perfect sung by Blaine and Kurt. He is also seen in Puck’s song I'm the Only One. He takes part in the all girls number I Kissed a Girl. He is also seen in the last performance of the episode, Constant Craving. Hold on to Sixteen In some way he plays a major role. While he’s talking with the bassist and the guitarist, New Directions decided to use some band members for sectionals.Suddenly Sam appears and during Red Solo Cup he is seen stacking cups. Later during a boys dance rehearsal he takes a seat and when Sam proposed the body rolling, he is seen practicing it before Sam and Blaine argue. Santana and the Troubletones arrive to the choir room and he’s seen mad about Santana’s comments. He with New Directions watch The Unitards performance Buenos Aires,Survivor/I Will Survive by The Troubletones. He is seen in ABC,Control, and Man in the Mirror as New Directions perform their setlist. When the Jackson Medley ends he goes next to the bassist. He arrives really excited to the choir room. He is also extremely excited when New Directions are crowned first place. In We Are Young performance it is noted noticed he’s not longer a member of New Directions but has already returned to the Jazz Band. Extraordinary Merry Christmas He is seen in the opening number,All I Want for Christmas Is You,he is also seen in Rory’s Christmas song, Blue Christmas. He is also involved in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Yes/No He is seen in The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, and also in Rachel’s song, Without You. Michael He is part of Never Can Say Goodbye by Quinn and Mercedes and Sam’s duet,Human Nature.He is seen in I Just Can't Stop Loving You. The Spanish Teacher He is seen in Mercedes's solo, Don't Wanna Lose You. Heart He is seen in L-O-V-E sung by Tina and Mike.He is seen at the McKinley High courtyard to play Stereo Hearts. He is also part of Rory’s solo, Home. He is also seen in both performances at the Sugar Shack, Cherish/Cherish and'' Love Shack. On My Way He is seen in ''Cough Syrup. He is also part of the New Directions performances for Regionals. First in the mash-up Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, then in The Troubletones number, Stronger and finally in Here's to Us. Big Brother He takes part in duets,he is first seen in I'm Still Standing by Quinn and Artie and then in Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio sung by Cooper and Blaine. His final duet appearance is in Somebody That I Used to Know where he is performing backup vocals and playing the drums. Saturday Night Glee-ver He is part of Night Fever and Disco Inferno.He is later seen in Santana’s solo If I Can't Have You.He is backup vocals in'' How Deep Is Your Love'' with the William McKinley Jazz Band. Then he is seen in More Than a Woman. Dance with Somebody He is seen in I Wanna Dance with Somebody(Who Loves Me)''and ''Saving All My Love for You.He also takes part in So Emotional,he is also present for It's Not Right but It's Okay.I Have Nothing is the final performance where he is seen in this episode. Choke He is part of School’s Out. He is also seen in Not the Boy Next Door and Don't Rain on My Parade as Kurt and Rachel’s NYADA auditions. Prom-asaurus He is seen carrying the xylophone with the bassist until Becky trys to destroy it. He is seen during Big Girls Don't Cry, after the performance he and the band members stayed at their places and started to talk, that is unusual. During the prom he is seen in Dinosaur. Then in What Makes You Beautiful, Sam start playing with the drums.mThen he is seen on stage and start the drumroll to announce the Prom King and Queen.His last scene is during Take My Breath Away. Nationals He is seen during "The Teacher of the Year" award and when the Senior Royalty announce the winner, he is excited about Mr.Schuester's victory and exclaims "Yeah!" while he starts playing the drums. He is part of We Are the Champions with the other band members. Goodbye He is seen in I'll Remember sung by Kurt. Later he is part of You Get What You Give, as the senior song dedicated to the ones who are not graduating this year. He is also seen in the next performance, In My Life. His last performance for the season is Glory Days where he replaced Finn in the drums, he is not wearing a graduation gown, meaning he is still at McKinley. Season Four The New Rachel He plays the drum during Call Me Maybe, he's present in the auditions of Marley and Jake: New York State of Mind and Never Say Never, respectively. Finally, he's during Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 He's present during Boys/Boyfriend. The Break-Up Along with the guitarist, he comes to the choir room when Santana performs Mine. The Role You Were Born to Play He helps perform Born to Hand Jive for the Grease call backs. Thanksgiving He is present in the performance of Come See About Me. Swan Song He plays drums in Don't Dream It's Over. Diva He is present during the performance of Don't Stop Me Now. Girls (and Boys) on Film He can be seen during the performance of Footloose. Feud He plays drums and talks to Becky Jackson during the performance of'' I Still Believe/Super Bass. Guilty Pleasures He is present in the performance of ''Wannabe ''and he seems really annoyed by the performance. Trivia *He, the bass player, Lauren, and Sue are the only New Directions temporary members to be part of the club for more than one day and perform in a song. Jacob and Sunshine were part of New Directions, but never performed. *In an interview, he said he appeared on the set saying "I can drum." He also said he received an email from his college about the show. *This character does not yet have a name. Source *Sometimes, Finn just throws him the drumsticks. Source *Is friends with the bass player. *During ''Red Solo Cup, he is seen stacking cups while standing up and is on the 2nd to last row with only one more cup to put on. A few shots later, he is sitting and has more cups to put on the tower. *He can also play a kind of "DJ" stuff as seen in Vitamin D and Sectionals. *The drummer is very often seen with sweaters but John Lock doesn't like the sweaters he wears in the show. *John Lock made Trouty Mouth REMIX. *He is temporarily replaced during Sexy and I Know It by a guy with similar clothes as him. *Is the second band member with a line. *John Lock stated in his Twitter that he ships Brittana. *He is not wearing a graduation gown during Glory Days, this could be foreshadowing that he is a junior during season 3. *Full-time drummer now that Finn graduated. *As of Feud, though, he now shares drumming duties with Ryder Lynn. *He performed at sectionals in ABC, Control, and Man in the Mirror. *John Lock is one of the producers on Naya's album. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg Drummer excited.jpg Drummer singing.jpg Drummer.jpg Drummer3.jpg Drummer4.jpg Drummer2.jpg Drummer5.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 16.42.16.png.jpg DRUMDRUMMER.gif Navigational Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Jazz Band